Disclaimer
Please have a look at our legal disclaimer before sending in your inquiry regarding Faking It Wiki and its content. Please note that no messages directed to MTV will be forwarded to the network or responded to. Thank you. Full Disclaimer Faking It Wiki (located at www.fakingit.wikia.com), its graphics and written content is © Faking It Wiki, unless stated otherwise. Copying or redistributing any of the copyrighted material of ourself/site is strictly forbidden without our written consent. All original photos and articles are © their respective owners and no copyright infringement is intended. If you see something on the site that is copyrighted to you and you wish to have it taken down, do contact the Finding Carter Wiki via our founder and admins and we will promptly remove the material. Faking It Wiki was created purely for entertainment purposes – by the fans, for the fans – and the staff do not profit from this site in any way. Faking It Wiki is an unofficial fansite and encyclopedia dedicated to Faking It – their official site is located at www.MTV.com. Faking It Wiki is in no way in contact or affiliated with MTV Productions. The staff do not know anyone associated with the companies, nor are they a part of the staff. Thus, you cannot contact MTV through us. Copyright If you choose to use any of the content featured at Faking It Wiki (e.g. information, pictures) on your website, a credit would be most appreciated – knowing someone’s work is being appreciated is always encouraging. However, redistribution of the graphics and fan content, including fan graphics, icons, layouts and whatnot, featured at Faking It Wiki and explicit copying our work (coding, layout) is strictly forbidden. Whenever material not copyrighted to the site is used, full credit is given, whenever possible. Please note that fan content contributed to this site is not copyrighted to us, but rather their respective artists/authors. It is your responsibility to contact them for permission to feature their work(s) on your website. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to contact us. Thank you for your cooperation. Enjoy your stay at Faking It Wiki. F.A.Q Please read our Frequently Asked Questions as well as our legal disclaimer before sending in your question regarding ''Faking It Wiki and its content. Thank you.'' Concerning MTV and the staff of Faking It Are you staff at MTV? / Do you know the producers/writers/creator? / Have you met any of them? Faking It Wiki is in no way in touch with MTV or Faking It's writers, director, producers, or cast members. We don’t know their staff, have never met their staff, nor is are they a part of the staff. Please refer to our legal disclaimer for details. Is 'Faking It.Wikia.com the official 'Faking It website? No. Faking It Wiki is an unofficial wiki – we are not affiliated with MTV or the producers, writers, and creator of Faking It. Their official website is located at www.MTV.com. Does the staff at MTV ever visit 'FakingIt.Wikia.com?' Maybe, but we can’t know. If their staff ever visited or want to let us know that they did, we’re sure we’ll receive an official communication. Will you forward my message/letter to MTV? No, sorry. We are not in touch with MTV, so you cannot contact them through us. Any messages/letters directed to them will only be ignored and deleted if sent to us. Try their official twitter, @mtvfakingit. Concerning Faking It Wiki & Its Content Do you own the pics in the gallery? Can I repost them? ''' Faking It Wiki does not claim ownership over any of the photos featured in the gallery, unless stated otherwise; the photos are not copyrighted to Faking It Wiki. '''Is there a way to join the staff of 'Faking It Wiki?' We will only consider adding new admins if you are an active user and post on our wiki regularly. What programs do you use for the site? Photo Pos Pro & Picmonkey.com. Will you make me a layout/site for free/if I pay? We don’t build fansites for others, but ocasionally we design (without coding) for other sites in exchange of image accounts, photos and sometimes money, but we don’t make free designs. Contact Katerina Sykes if you are interested in getting a design for your own wiki and if we have time, we’ll be happy to help you out. Why haven’t you answered my emails? We run a large number of other wikis alongside Faking It Wiki, and all emails regarding them as well as Faking It Wiki go to the same address. So we get many emails on a daily basis, and it is impossible for us to respond to them all. But we always try to reply to all of them. If your question was not answered in the above FAQ, feel free to send it in. Don’t forget to add an appropriate subject title to your email! Thanks!